


Until the storm passes

by Calmasis_1025



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmasis_1025/pseuds/Calmasis_1025
Summary: After being betrayed, a thief receives help from a familiar face.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down, soaking everyone and everything unfortunate enough to get caught in its path. The dark clouds obscured what little light the moon tried to shine down. Only flashes of lightning showed the path through the forest.

None of this mattered to Dymas. Pouring rain? No bother. The pitch black darkness that obscured his view? Didn’t really matter. The spooky forest that was holding something far beyond his understanding? Well, that one actually bothered him, but he distracted himself by looking at something else. The treasures in the back of his wagon gleamed in his eyes. There was enough here to buy a mansion, or even a castle! No more begging and pick-pocketing, no sir, he would be living like a king.

He turned back around to face the road and to see his accomplice. He was a brute of a man that, truthfully Dymas didn’t know very well. He had looked into some shady places to get the help he needed when this man volunteered almost immediately. Dymas had his concerns, but the plan went off without a hitch. Now his companion was idly smiling as they rushed through the forest.

“Why are you smiling? See something funny?” FOr the short time Dymas had known him, he never smiled. Dymas wasn’t sure he could.

“I’m about to.” The man replied. Dymas puzzled over what he could mean for a split second, but was interrupted by the wind getting knocked out of him. He steadied himself for a moment before another punch connected with his face. Dymas tumbled out of the seat and fell into the road.

Dymas pulled his face out of the mud just to see his future and his cart speed out of his vision. His whole life, gone in a flash. He wouldn’t cry, the sky was crying enough for the both of them. However, he couldn't lie; it hurt. That was his ticket out of poverty, now he was even worse than before. He wiped the mud off his face. For a second he contemplated just staying there. Letting the earth take him back. It’s not like he was doing much with the gift of life.

The distant howls of wolves stopped that train of thought. Returning to the earth was one thing, getting ripped apart by wolves was another. He got up and trudged in the opposite direction of the howls and the cart. If his life was falling apart, he wouldn’t follow and watch it.

He stomped along the path, taking whatever turn felt right. The storm kept on, bringing him from wet to soaked. The rain froze him, sending cold to burrow into his bones. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Nothing helped. He kept going, turning down paths the cart never did, accidentally walking deeper into the forest.

He walked for hours, hope leaving him like warmth already had. He cursed his rotten luck, that stupid man, and most of all himself for getting into this situation. However, his luck decided to give him a break. He looked up to see salvation in the form of a building. Not thinking about consequences, he ran. Ran as fast as he could, until he could clearly see the building. It was a manor, a big one too, but it looked abandoned. Vines snaked up and down the building, and there were no lights inside. Oh well, it was shelter, even if he couldn’t get inside.

He approached the door of the manor and sat down right outside of it. He was tired of breaking into rich houses, that’s how he got in this situation. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. In, out. In, out.

“Just stay alive for now.” Dymas whispered to himself. “Just until the rain passes. You’ll be okay.” He doubted the validity of his own statement, but the words were nice to hear. He lost himself in his thoughts and neglected to hear the creak of a door being opened.

“Hello?” A voice called out and ripped Dymas out of his trance. He looked up to see who was there.

A man stood in the doorway whose clothing Dymas considered very eccentric. He didn’t know many people who wore cloaks, but he had to be honest it suited the man. The man looked down, and when his dark crimson eyes that Dymas remembered something important. He knew this man. He had stolen from this man. It was just pick-pocketing, sure, but the hint of recognition in the man’s eyes was worrying.

“I’m sorry, I thought this place was abandoned.” Dymas sputtered. He turned to leave, but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned back around. The hand was gentle, but he could feel power behind it. It was also unusually cold.

“Please,” the man pleaded. “You’re absolutely soaked. Come inside.” Dymas noticed a warmth in his voice that wasn’t reflected in his hands. He looked into the man’s eyes to try and find out why he did this. Pity? Revenge? Dymas couldn’t see either of those, just an emotion he couldn’t recognize. Dymas knew this was probably a mistake, but something was drawing him in, something deep inside himself had to go inside.

“Okay,” Dymas relented. “I’ll stay, but only until the storm passes.” Dymas didn’t trust his own words, but he still said them. The man smiled, content with that answer and Dymas went inside, leaving the storm to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Dymas took in his surroundings. The manor was somehow even bigger on the inside. Just the room he was standing in was bigger than the houses he was used to, and he saw hallways leading to other rooms. Two staircases on either side of the room led up to yet another floor. Dymas felt overwhelmed by the size of the manor.

“There are spare bedrooms on the second floor. Pick whichever one you would like. I’ll go get some dry clothes.” The man turned to go down a corridor, but before he did, he gave Dymas a predatory smile.

Dymas took off his boots and started up the stairs. He wandered around the halls while truly taking in the decor. The walls were Burgundy, with a black rug lining the floor. At least he had a strong aesthetic. There were oil paintings of various people hanging on the walls. It was nobody Dymas knew, so he assumed they were relatives. Whoever painted these was a master of their craft. Probably would go for a fortune. Dymas shook his head to get that thought out. These paintings would be too hard to steal, anyway.

Dymas settled on a room without looking and opened the door. The room was plain, only containing a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and an old wooden chair. He shut the door and peeled off the wet clothes still stuck to him. He left the clothes in a soggy heap on the chair, and with the clothes gone, his mind wandered. He laid down on the bed and let his subconscious take the lead.

HIs subconscious took him straight to the man who had brought him inside. What did he want with Dymas? That question was an important one, and Dymas mulled over it for a while. He could want revenge, but Dymas didn’t think so. Nothing about him gave a feeling of anger or hatred, and no matter how hard people tried they could never hide anger.

As he worked over this question in his mind, A memory he had hidden came to the forefront of his mind. At the time, it meant nothing, just another day with some extra hidden feelings Dymas didn’t want to wrestle. However, now it had become something more important.

The chill winds that hit Dymas warned him of an oncoming winter, which meant he would need to find a place somewhat warm to stay. That required money, something Dymas was short on. However, tonight would change that. As he hid in the alleyways, he was sure of it. Someone would be stupid enough to keep their valuables in loose pockets.

As he heard the familiar noise of footsteps, he knew salvation was out on the road. He left the alley, keeping his head down to avoid being recognized. He heard a woman’s jovial laughter, followed by a man’s more sober words. Those words, even though Dymas didn’t hear the specifics, caused a flickering of emotion in his heart and his mind. He ignored this however, and bumped into the man, stealing from his pocket in the middle of it. Not his most exciting or best plan, but desperation didn’t allow for good plans.  
He ran after feeling his hand grab something; he looked down to see a small sack of coins. Ignoring his better judgement, he looked back at the two. They weren’t running after him, and while the woman seemed angry, the man was anything but. His face caused the flickering in Dymas’ heart to roar to life, and Dymas, confused about himself and his situation, did the only thing he knew how. He ran.

A gasp ripped Dymas out of his memory. He shot up in the bed to see the man standing there with clothes. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll leave.” The man exclaimed, clearly flustered.

“Don’t worry,” Dymas said. He got out of bed and grabbed the clothes from the man. “You didn’t seem like the prudish type.”

The man scoffed. “I’m not!”

“Then stay.” Dymas had many meanings hidden in those words, but he couldn’t even find them. He resumed in putting on his drawers.

The man responded by sitting right next to Dymas. Neither of them expected him to do that, so they both paused.Afterwards, the man continued his streak of boldness.

“This may be forward, but I wanted to ask: Do you remember me?” The man turned to Dymas to gauge his reaction.

Dymas chose his words carefully. “Yes, somewhat. I remember your face, but I don’t remember why I would know you.” He did, however, need something from the man. “What’s your name? That might help.”

“Ramiel.” The name struck Dymas in the heart. It was a beautiful name. He tried to distract himself from the name by looking at the man himself. His eyes landed on Ramiel’s, and he immediately looked away. Eyes gave away too many emotions; Dymas couldn’t handle that now. He looked down. While Ramiel’s shirt was loose fitting, It wasn’t hard to see that the man had an impressive physique so unlike Dymas’ own. His forearms gave it away. Dymas wondered what he looked like underneath the shirt, and suddenly the room became very warm. His eyes darted back to Ramiel’s face. He saw a strong jaw with a perfectly trimmed beard. The heat got worse, and Dymas was thankful that he was wearing pants. Lord above what was wrong with him?! Just a minute he was fine and now he couldn’t even loo-

Ramiel cleared his throat. “And your name?”

Dymas eyes widened. He’d been staring. “Dymas. Sorry for not remembering you right now,” Dymas apologized. “I’m sure it will come back to me.”

“I hope it does.” Ramiel’s voice was so soothing. He got up off the bed and yawned. “I should probably be going to bed. Stay up as long as you’d like.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be going to bed here soon.” After the whirlwind of emotions Dymas just faced, it was a wonder he didn’t pass out right there.

Ramiel smiled. “Good night.” He shut the door and left Dymas to sleep.

Dymas suddenly felt very awake. Not only was he dealing with the emotions coming from him being around, but he had noticed something new about him. When Ramiel smiled, it shined in a way that lifted Dymas mood, but it also revealed something. Ramiel had a pair of sharp, white fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep did not come easy that night. Dymas stayed awake out of fear and confusion. He’d heard stories of vampires, creatures of the night that feed on blood, but he thought they were false tales made up to scare children into behaving, not something that invited him into a manor. At least now Dymas knew that Ramiel wanted with him. He wanted blood, but why wait this long? Dymas shook his head. It didn’t matter why Ramiel waited, just that it gave him a chance to escape. Thunder rumbled uncomfortably close to him, dashing his hopes of leaving now. He would have to wait until morning.

Dymas slowly opened his eyes and stretched. During his night of tossing and turning, he must have dozed off. He shot up in the bed, remembering where he was. He needed to get out of there.

Dymas crept out of his room, through the hallway, and down the staircase to the front door. He looked around him to make sure Ramiel wasn’t watching. No sounds came from the rest of the manor. Jackpot! Now he just had to open the door and he would be free and keep all of his blood.

Lightning cracked through the air and was accompanied by a roar of thunder. Dymas jumped back at the sound. The storm was still out there, waiting to take him back. He didn’t want to go, but he had no choice. It was either weather the storm or stay here and lose all of his blood.

“Are you leaving?” Ramiel spoke with a hint of disappointment. Dymas spun around to see Ramiel right behind him. He avoided Dymas’ gaze, but Dymas saw the sadness in his eyes. Secretly, the deepest desires and parts of Dymas didn’t want to leave, they never had. However, he couldn’t recognize that.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t leave you without a warning.” the words shocked Dymas as much as they shocked Ramiel. He swore he heard Ramiel gasp when he said that, but he had no time to process that before he was pulled into a crushing hug.

“Oh, thank the gods!” Ramiel whispered as he embraced Dymas. Dymas felt emotions he didn’t even know were possible. His mind raced as he took in the embrace of the other man. The floodgates opened, bringing every impure thought Dymas locked away to the front of his mind. It was too much to handle. Thankfully, Ramiel released him.

“I’m sorry for that.” Ramiel said, just as surprised about the event, if not more so.

“It’s fine.” It was not fine. Dymas leaned on a nearby pillar. Years of repression all came back to him within seconds. He needed a distraction. “Could you show me around?”

“Of course! Follow me. I’ll show you one of my favorite rooms.” Ramiel turned to go down a corridor and Dymas followed. He had to walk much faster to keep up with the man, as he was a few inches taller but he managed. Dymas tried to keep from staring at the man for too long, trying to avoid the thoughts he had taken so much time to repress, when his eyes caught another portrait. The portrait was intricate and devilishly beautiful. There was a mischievous spark in her eyes that made Dymas uneasy. Ramiel stopped and turned back at Dymas after he had stopped.

“Is that your wife?” Dymas asked.

“Sister. This used to be her house.” Ramiel looked at the walls and the carpet. “I haven’t had time to redecorate.”

Relief washed over Dymas. He didn’t admit it, but the painting had scared him a little. The two started to walk again. “Why did she leave?”

“She got bored with the place. She does that a lot.” His voice sounded stern, but he had a look of fondness on his face. Dymas didn’t know what to make of it. “Here we are.”

Ramiel opened the door, and Dymas couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a giant room filled with all kinds of instruments. Violins, Trumpets, and even a grand piano. Instruments lined the walls, and Dymas couldn’t believe it.

“Where did you get all these?” Dymas asked. He ran over to a trumpet and grabbed it off the wall. It was magnificent!

“Various places. I believe I got that trumpet in France. Beautiful country.” Ramiel sat down at the piano while Dymas stared in awe of the place.

“Can you play any of these?” Dymas’ excitement couldn’t hide behind a calm facade any longer.

“I’m no virtuoso by any means, but I can play most of these. Do you want me to play something?”

Before Dymas could respond, rumbling thunder emanated from his stomach. He realized that he hadn’t eaten for at least a day now.

Ramiel laughed. “The kitchen is down the hall. Go get something to eat. That will give me some time to practice.”

Dymas tried to argue, but hunger won him over. “I’ll be right back.”

Ramiel gave him a sly smile. “I’ll be waiting.”


	4. Chapter 4

The kitchen was magnificent and huge, like everything else in the manor. Like the owner himself. Dymas pushed that last thought out of his mind and searched the kitchen. He could have made himself a feast with the ingredients given to him, but there was no time. He had to get back to Ramiel to do… something. He wasn’t sure what, but he needed to do something.

However, he still needed to eat. Dymas grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl and bit into it. The apple was crisp and refreshing. Fresh fruit wasn’t a common thing for him, and while he wanted to savor it, his body rushed him along. He scarfed down the apple as quickly as possible and left the kitchen as quickly as he came. However, after leaving the kitchen, his mind finally caught up with him.

“What is wrong with me? I see a couple of fancy instruments and shiny trinkets, and I go running to a literal bloodsucker!” Dymas whispered this to himself, but that didn’t make his words hurt any less. No matter how hard he tried, he knew that what he said was wrong. He didn’t care about the instruments, the expensive items or even the manor itself. All of those things were nice, but they were just a distraction. His heart lay with the bloodsucker, and he couldn’t leave.

Dymas stood in the hallway, head in his hands. The realization that he loved the man was something he had repressed for years, but now it had no place to hide. His heart was open for the world, and especially Ramiel, to see, but therein lies the problem. Ramiel didn’t want him. At least, not all of him. There was only one thing that Dymas could give him, and Dymas didn’t know if he would survive without it.

Dymas clenched his fists and started to walk towards the room. He couldn’t just leave; his heart wouldn’t let him. So, he would give Ramiel what he wanted and hopefully he would let Dymas down easy. For now, he didn’t worry about what could happen, and only focused on the music that started playing. It was heavenly. The song was before Dymas’ time, but it was a symphony that should have been impossible.

Turning into the room, Dymas could see why. The instruments were moving all on their own.An invisible force pressed the piano’s keys, while only a shirt and waistcoat lay on the bench. The owner of that shirt was in the middle of the room, humming along to the tune while dancing with a wire mannequin. His eyes locked with Dymas’ and he froze in embarrassment. Dymas took Ramiel’s hand in his.

“You know, you could have just asked me to dance.” Dymas started in with steps he learned a long time ago. Ramiel didn’t say a word out of embarrassment. However, he didn’t just stand there.

Neither of them were the best at dancing. Dymas’ last lessons were years ago, and part of a different life that he couldn’t go back too. Ramiel knew what he was doing, but being with another person who was also trying to lead complicated things. Even with this, Dymas loved it. He loved it too much. His eyes looked over the impressive man in his arms. The fact that he was shirtless was weird, but Dymas didn’t mind. It just gave him more time to see Ramiel’s impressive physique. A pit formed in his stomach as he realized what he was doing. He was dancing with and staring at a man who would either kill him or throw him away. He couldn’t keep doing this. It was just going to hurt him more. Dymas stopped and tilted his head, exposing his neck to the vampire.

“I know what you are, I know what you want, Bite me,” Dymas forced out.

Ramiel froze again, this time in shock. HIs neck was a great temptation, but something stopped Ramiel. Dymas squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was waiting for disaster. “Are you sure? I’m not that hungr--”

“Just. Bite me. Please.” Dymas begged in a mixture of sadness and fear.

Ramiel didn’t know what to do except oblige him, so he tried to make it as comfortable as he could. He gripped Dymas’ shoulders firmly, and with one swift movement, his teeth sunk into Dymas’ neck.

Dymas felt teeth in his neck and cool hands on his shoulders. A feeling of pleasure sparked through his body, and while he thought he was slipping out of life, he was slipping into a memory.

If there was one place that Dymas didn’t want to be when he was in the arms of another man, it was a musty closet in a bar, and yet, he didn’t mind that he was. A man that he had stolen from many times before recognized him and treated him as a friend. 

He was sitting at a table with an incredibly hairy friend, and he motioned for Dymas to join them. Dymas reluctantly joined, alcohol already clouding his judgement. Despite his reservations, the two were nice, and after a long night of joking, fun, and plenty of alcohol, he was here. Effortlessly being held up and getting the touch he so desperately craved. Sure, he was giving up his blood to get it, but who cares? He had the better part of this trade.

As the vampire drained him, his hands felt the man who could lift him up like this. It was just as he expected, that loose shirt was hiding a very powerful man underneath. “And beautiful too,” Dymas thought to himself. Euphoria wasn’t a good enough word to describe his feelings, they were too powerful. Or at least, they were, until Dymas realized that he didn’t feel teeth in his neck. The man wasn’t taking his blood anymore, he was kissing his neck.

Dymas panicked and pushed off of the man and into a stack of crates. “I-I can’t.” Dymas said, nerves getting the better of him. “There’s this priest, and he’s been helping me recently, but if he finds out I would-- I just--”

“I understand,” The vampire sounded disappointed. He turned to exit the room, but stopped before he left. “ a word of advice: Don’t let anyone take your happiness from you.” He left quietly. Dymas would have taken his advice, but he already had a plan to save himself. He would pretend that this never happened, and with a little bit of luck, he could live like it never happened.

It had worked so well. He avoided that bar like the plague, and every other place that reminded him of what he did. After a while, he forgot. What he did and who he was faded into the back of his mind, and he even forgot about the vampire, until now. Now that has all fallen apart as he knew his name, was in his house, and was now hopelessly in love.

“Dymas?” Ramiel’s voice pulled him out of his crisis. He was now resting his head on Ramiel’s chest, but this time he didn’t pull away. “I didn’t take too much did I? I’m sorry, my dear. You taste too good.”

Dymas pulled himself off of Ramiel to ease his worries. “Don’t worry it wasn’t that.” He paused as his mind processed Ramiel’s words “‘my dear’?”

Ramiel pulled away “I’m sorry I should--”

“No!” Dymas pulled Ramiel into a hug. “I’m tired of lying! I fall in love with men too often for my own good, and I’ve been in love with you for years. So while I know you’re pretending, I’ll take it anyway.”

Ramiel laughed. “What makes you think that I am pretending?”

Dymas looked down. “I’ve stolen so much from you. How could you ever love me?”

Ramiel pulled Dymas’ chin up to face him. “I wanted you to steal all that from me, because the first thing you stole from me was my heart.” Ramiel cringed at his own cheesy words, but he had waited too long to not use that line “Now would you please kiss me? I have been waiting for years.”

Dymas smiled and had the first of many kisses in his life. As his lips met Ramiel’s, and he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood, he realized something. There was no more thunder. The storm had finally passed. He could leave if he wanted to, but He already knew his answer. The storm could go wherever it wanted to, but he was staying right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! ya boi just posted a finished multi chapter story! Gay rights! Anyway, if you liked this, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know, and thank you for reading this far!


End file.
